


Amends

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Series 4 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, M/M, Princess Bride References, True Love, spoilers for series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: The final problem has come, and Sherlock finally tells John what he meant to say on the tarmac.





	

"He's back."

"Yes."

"You said-"

"I was wrong."

John nodded. They stood in the lift in silence, side by side. The rift that had developed between them since Mary's death was palpable.

"So this is it then," said John quietly.

"Yes," Sherlock responded. "The final problem. Moriarty promised me one. I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"You might die."

"I know."

John swallowed. After a moment's pause, he hesitantly asked: "Need any help?"

Sherlock looked down at his shoes and murmured softly, "I'll always need you."

John stared at him. The consulting detective refused to look at him. Still beating himself up about Mary. John internally kicked himself. He couldn't believe he'd turned on Sherlock that way. After everything Sherlock had given for him, his family, to keep them safe and happy.

"Sherlock?" he asked. "On the tarmac. When you were about to fly away."

Sherlock looked up in surprise.

"There was something you were going to say," John continued cautiously. "And it wasn't that Sherlock is actually a girl's name. What were you going to tell me?"

Sherlock opened his lips, then closed them, terrified.

"Please, Sherlock," John pled quietly.

The lift stopped and opened. "Nothing," Sherlock whispered, sweeping by him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

Mycroft briefed them on the situation. John could tell by Sherlock's face that the situation was dire. John gave Sherlock his gun to protect himself.

Sherlock, about to leave to face his mortal enemy once again, stared at himself in the mirror in Mycroft's office.

"I love you," he said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence.

John looked at him, his heart stopping at those words.

Sherlock shyly turned around, gazing somberly at him with those gorgeous silvery blue eyes. "That's what I was going to say. I-I love you." He looked away, ashamed.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows at his little brother in mild surprise. "Well, it's about time," he sighed.

John couldn't breathe.

"Mister Holmes," said Anthea, coming in. She was addressing Sherlock. "The chopper's here."

Sherlock took a deep breath. He nodded and left the room, after one last, longing look at John.

John stood there, paralyzed. He looked at the elder Holmes. "How...long?"

Mycroft exhaled through his nose. "Oh...since the moment he met you, I would imagine."

John looked at the door Sherlock had exited out of. He was letting him slip away...again.

"John," Mycroft spoke quietly. " _Go_."

John took off like a shot.

Sherlock was nearly outside when John reached him. "Sherlock!" he shouted.

The detective turned around.

John ran to him and kissed him.

Sherlock seemed surprised. But then he kissed John back, just as desperately. John pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too," he whispered, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, for everything. I love you so much."

"John..." Sherlock said.

John reached up, tenderly cupped his face, and kissed him again. "I've always loved you. I'm so sorry, Sherlock, for everything."

"John, you don't have to apologize-"

"Yes, I do," said John insistently. "Sherlock, the way I've treated you...I don't deserve your love."

"John, you're wrong," said Sherlock, shaking his head. "It's me who doesn't deserve you-"

"Shhh, no. Darling, you've been wonderful and I've misunderstood everything and...God, I'm sorry," John said, hugging him again.

Sherlock hugged him back. "Will you forgive me if I forgive you?"

John smiled up at him tearfully. "Yes. Yes, love." He reached up and kissed him again, pouring all his love out for him. Sherlock kissed him back with just as much feeling, the two men clinging to each other like they never wanted to let go.

"Mister Holmes, you have to go!" said Anthea urgently, coming from around the corner.

John and Sherlock broke off their kiss. "Don't go," John begged him.

"I wished I could stay. But I have to do this," said Sherlock miserably.

"What if you don't come back?" John said, crying. "What if you die?"

Sherlock bit his lip. "Do you remember that movie you made me watch with you that one time? What did that man say to his girlfriend?...'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay for a while.'"

John's lip trembled. "I will never doubt again," he quoted back.

Sherlock smiled back shakingly. "There will never be a need."

John burst into hysteric tears, sobbing into Sherlock's chest. "You remember lines from _The Princess Bride_ but you delete the bloody solar system?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't need the solar system," Sherlock choked. "Because you _are_ my world."

John cried even harder. " _I love you so much_ ," he whispered fiercely. "Come back to me. _Please_."

Sherlock sniffled and responded chokingly, "As you wish."

John cupped his face and kissed him again. And again, and again, and again.

"Mister Holmes!" Anthea called frantically.

Sherlock reluctantly pulled himself away. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," John breathed.

Sherlock turned and left with Anthea. John watched him go, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
